


Dream of us

by captainhurricane



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Eddie has a dream. Venom wakes him up.





	Dream of us

There is something Venom hasn’t told Eddie. There aren’t a lot of things like that, because they have sworn off secrets, hopefully for good. Yet Venom likes to keep this to themself: the fact that they see into Eddie’s dreams. Venom had observed their love’s dreams before, even way back when they first bonded: the disgraced journalist had writhed in his bed, ridden with nightmares that Venom had gently tried to pry off him. 

 

Eddie’s mind has always been filled with solitude, bone-deep longing that Venom knows know they fill. Without Venom, Eddie is a black hole. Without Eddie, Venom is lost, too easily lost in the old blood rage. 

 

Eddie sees so many nightmares about fire and bullets and long lonely nights. He sees odd dreams of being late for work, Anne wearing a clown suit in a café, Venom themself lounging around her neck like a particularly spiky fox carcass. 

 

Venom likes most of Eddie’s dreams. 

 

Venom especially likes the dreams that are hot. There are nameless people in those dreams - that’s the part that gets Venom riled up - who touch Eddie, who kiss Eddie, until Eddie is squirming in his dreams and panting. Sometimes Eddie wakes from those dreams hard and takes long cold showers.

 

Venom wishes Eddie would calm down and let them take care of it: Venom knows Eddie’s body through and through, has wormed themself through Eddie’s organs and vein, has discovered all the various ways Eddie’s beautiful, tasty brain works to keep his beautiful, delicious body working.

 

Tonight Eddie is dreaming of Venom.

 

“My love,” Eddie sighs  in his dream, even asleep, he’s aware of Venom’s presence.

 

**“My … love,”** Venom whispers, awake as usual, always aware of their love. Venom drifts sometimes, almost like a dream of their own, but they are always aware of Eddie’s slumbering form. Eddie’s steady heartbeat. Eddie’s parted lips. Tonight it’s the same. Tonight Eddie sleeps on his back, hand on his stomach, face hidden in the dark of the room. 

 

Venom strokes his face and watches and listens to Eddie’s dream. It’s Venom in his dream this time, no nameless humans, no hands or mouths that are not Venom’s on him. It’s all Venom, tongue and tentacles and tendrils and burning hot love. Eddie’s body is thrumming with arousal, a clear bulge in his thread-bare boxers. 

 

Licking him would do good: touching him all over, everywhere, inside and outside.

 

**“Eddie,”** Venom purrs, nuzzles Eddie’s bare stomach, long, eager tongue brushing Eddie’s sweat-damp skin. 

 

Eddie whines in his sleep, a sweet sound he would never let out while awake. He’s innocent like this, a treat Venom wants to devour. They don’t hold back in doing just that, slipping half-way beneath Eddie’s skin to keep him asleep, deep in his dream. Venom slips their tongue under Eddie’s boxers and around Eddie’s erection. 

 

**“Eddie is so tasty,”** Venom purrs. Eddie’s cock is tasty, the fluid that begins to leak when Venom pumps it is even more so. 

 

The dream shows a huge shadowy figure on Eddie, in him: it’s Venom as they are when they are merged, terrifying, monstrous, eager for murder and mayhem and for the rooftops and the starlit skies. Venom shudders with the force of Eddie’s pleasure and arousal. 

 

“Nh… Venom,” Eddie sighs, shifts. His cheek falls on his pillow. He’s started to pant. Venom loves Eddie always, but this Eddie is their favourite. This Eddie is all Venom’s, all Venom’s to protect and love and pamper. 

 

And fuck. 

 

Eddie shudders in his sleep, dreams of getting fucked, of getting stuffed and he’s began to let out soft, cute little gasps. 

 

Venom shudders too, always affected by their host’s, their love’s feelings. Venom pulls off the boxers and parts Eddie’s legs, slips out of him, makes two arms, two hands to better love Eddie with. 

 

“Tasty, lovely, Eddie, I love Eddie,” Venom purrs, both in Eddie’s dream and out loud. Eddie’s cock is throbbing, swollen, leaking. Venom licks it, kisses it. Eddie is delicious, after all. Venom is careful of their teeth, knows that while Eddie can enjoy pain from time to time, this isn’t it. This needs to be careful, slow, soft. 

 

It’s what Venom’s beloved deserves. 

 

Thick, curious black tentacles spread over Eddie’s bare, quivering body, to gently urge him to spread his legs further. His dream begins to flutter and fade but Venom doesn’t mind anymore. Venom is quivering with Eddie’s arousal and massaging it, kneading it further out of their beloved.

 

There are so many spots on Eddie’s body, both inside and out, that makes him moan. Venom knows them all and touches them all: wraps their tentacles around Eddie’s little hard nipples and pulls, pinches, licks. Venom tickles Eddie’s armpits, caresses the underside of Eddie’s arms and delights in the way Eddie’s skin rises to goosebumps.

 

**“Darling Eddie, wake up now.”** Venom nuzzles Eddie’s jaw, slips a few tendrils under Eddie’s ass, between his cheeks to tease him. Venom could wake Eddie but they wish Eddie to wake by himself to find that his wet dream has drifted into reality. 

 

Eddie loves them in his dreams and should love them awake as well: Venom’s desire for Eddie is overpowering. 

 

Venom loves him. Venom loves him the most. Venom wants Eddie to be happy, to feel good.

 

**“Eddie, Eddie, love.”** Venom pinches his nipples, massages him, teases him, nudges him. Eddie blinks, makes a soft, sleepy moan. 

 

“Whu- what? H-hey, what -” 

 

**“Eddie!”** Venom licks his jaw, then his surprised, parted lips.  **“You were dreaming of me. Of us.”**

 

Eddie’s cheeks are flushed, his breath hitches, his cock is standing proudly. Venom keeps brushing it, pumping it, exploring every inch of gorgeous veiny skin. 

 

“Nngh, I - d-darling - “ Eddie shudders. 

 

**“May I?”** Venom gives him a kiss, then slips between Eddie’s thighs to brush their tongue on Eddie’s pucker **. “Here? You want it. You dreamed of it, Eddie. I saw.”**

 

“Y-you saw?” Eddie’s brain is alight with confusion, arousal, love so strong it overpowers everything else. 

 

**“Yesss. We see all, Eddie.** ” Like the fact that Eddie wants this. Eddie’s wanted this for so long.

 

Eddie turns his head away and groans. “I, you - fuck, it’s hot - “ 

 

Venom purrs, forms fingers to slip  between Eddie’s own. Eddie gives them a reflexive squeeze. “J-just do it, you fuck-” Eddie doesn’t let go. Neither does Venom. They slip a tendril inside Eddie, slip themselves under Eddie’s skin to feel it too. 

 

Eddie moans. 

 

Oh, yes. This is going to be delightful morning, the last remnants of Eddie’s dream fading far away, leaving just this: Eddie murmuring love, harder, deeper, please, love and Venom loving him right back, whispering Eddie, Eddie under Eddie’s skin and outside of him. Never apart.

 


End file.
